Hiiragi
Hiiragi (柊) is one of the main characters in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4. He is technically the first Byakko of Earth (地の白虎, Chi no Byakko) of the series. His memories are used to bestow a human trait into the Byakko of Earth dragon gem, thus influencing the Eight Guardians in later generations of the franchise. His particular trait is "Deception" (偽り, itsuwari). His character image song is called Arushimobe no Kareinaru Yuetsu. Role in Game Background Story This mysterious youth from Izumo is a member of the Star Clan. He has the power to see the future and to view dreams. He can also read ancient bamboo scrolls scribed in an archaic text by the gods, or Akasha. Whatever is written within these scrolls is inevitable. The cause and effects may be altered, but the conclusion cannot be changed. Due to the cycle of endless time loops, everything leading up to an era of peace has been predetermined. Hiiragi learned of his fate early within his life yet thought he could deny it. During his youth, he became one of Iwanagahime's students and was enlightened with an extensive library of military strategies. He was also trained to defend himself and, even if he wasn't as strong as Kazahaya or Oshihito, Hiiragi could prevail over them through his sheer cunning. Habarihiko was the one opponent he could never defeat, and he became good friends with him. When he wasn't on an errand for his mentor or training, Hiiragi playfully rebelled against their country's stringent traditions by befriending Habarihiko and his friend's lover, Ichinohime. Six years before the game's main story, Hiiragi decided to read the future of his friends. The Akasha foretold that three people would confront the Black Dragon and only one would return. Hiiragi knew that the text was referring to him and his two friends, Habarihiko and Ichinohime. Optimistic in their abilities and determined to fight against their fate, Hiiragi accompanied his friends in their final battle. Both warriors used their experience of the land elude their capture and crossed the underground bridge between the two countries to travel to Tokoyo no Kuni. Hiiragi devised a plan to seal the dragon god's movements using the terrain to their advantage, yet he had sorely underestimated the deity's power and it was for naught. In the ensuing battle Habarihiko lost his life, Hiiragi lost his right eye, and Ichinohime sacrificed herself to seal the Black Dragon's energies. Demoralized and shocked by the loss, Hiiragi felt it was impossible for a human to ever defy the gods' will. Since then he has dedicated himself to obey whatever the scrolls dictated. He first returned to Nakatsu Kuni alone before he defected to Tokoyo no Kuni. Since the Akasha had long determined Chihiro as his true master, he served as Levanta's strategist with joking seriousness. Hiiragi often spoke empty praise for the prince and deflected Sazaki's infiltrations flawlessly. Although he earned the prince's trust with his acts, Hiiragi was merely biding his time for his promised meeting with Chihiro. Once the time came, the Akasha informed him to take Tooya with him. Hiiragi found a rare opening to the Loophole of Time within Yomi no Kuni and endowed it with his thoughts to see Chihiro. Both he and Tooya then used the mystical portal to serve as an one-way trip to the modern world. Story Events Chihiro, who finished her after-school studies, returns with Nagi to their home. When she notices the overcast weather and hears thunder, she worries that Kazahaya might be drenched in a rainstorm and leaves to deliver an umbrella to him. As she walks the road back to school, Chihiro happens to spy Hiiragi leaning against a wall. He immediately addresses her under her real title as the Priestess of the Dragon God and Nakatsu Kuni's princess. Although Kazahaya and Nagi seek to defend her ignorance, Hiiragi continues to speak the unadulterated truth to her. His words unlocks the seal on her memories, and her fragmented past restores the lock on her bow. Tooya attacks Chihiro soon after, stalling the reluctant trio long enough for the destined warp back to Nakatsu Kuni. Upon his return, Hiiragi returns to Levanta's manor and manipulates the prince's erratic decisions to help Chihiro's uprising. When Ayuki is missing from the refugee's camp, Hiiragi pays Chihiro a private visit to answer her questions about him and time travel. He reveals that the boy has been taken prisoner by Levanta's men, a claim which her allies later clarify. When Chihiro and company successfully invades the manor, Hiiragi approaches them as he deserts to assert that he is not a threat to her. Leaving the Tokoyo no Kuni ranks by himself Hiiragi travels by foot to Chikushi, the next destination of Chihiro's party as premeditated by their divine flying ship. Walking straight to the location of their reunion, Hiiragi appeals to Chihiro to trust him. She may feel uneasy or may trust him, yet her reaction will not dissuade his pledge of loyalty to her. To dispel Oshihito's doubts, the strategist identifies the cause of the unnatural mist within the area. He guides them to Byakko's resting place and instructs them to defeat the malevolent spirit corrupting the deity's powers. Once the deed is done, Chihiro's companions accept him as their ally. He opens the previously locked library aboard the divine flying ship, which is filled with shelves of Akasha. Calculating the army's movements with the scrolls, Hiiragi serves as Chihiro's main strategist. The Nakatsu Kuni then becomes precisely coordinated under his direction and Chihiro's invigorating determination. He remains her loyal strategist for the rest of the game. Unlike the other survivors, Hiiragi is excited by the events in the final and canon timeline. He has never before read about the world's destruction and is morbidly amused by the sudden change of fate. If the player chooses to use him, he can assist the final battle against the White Dragon. Hiiragi continues his services to Chihiro in the new world that is created and shares friendly banter with Oshihito. Since Akasha is proof of the gods' meddling with human affairs, it's implied that they no longer exist in the parallel world's final timeline. Personal Route Throughout the early chapters of the game's story, Chihiro believes in Hiiragi's integrity. Even if Oshihito questions his sincerity, the princess chooses to stubbornly defend him. Hiiragi is grateful for her trust and begs her to use his talents frequently. As she spends time with him he introduces his clan's powers and Akasha to her, confident that the future cannot be changed. Each time he mentions that their fates have been determined, Chihiro restates her belief that nothing is definite and the future can be changed. The strategist is moved by her optimism yet mysteriously remains passive to her insightful inquiries. When the Black Dragon arrives in Izumo to absorb Chihiro as its sacrifice, it brings the Tokoyo no Kuni army to capture her. Chihiro and company are isolated from their divine flying ship and surrounded by their enemy on all sides. Hiiragi offers a solution to their plight yet avoids indulging the princess with the details. Choosing to rely on his intellect, Chihiro agrees to follow his instructions without questioning them. After a handful of troops march secretly through the westward forests, Chihiro and company march with a mere twenty soldiers to the nearby mountain. Once they reach the tallest peak overlooking the mountain road, Hiiragi orders for their soldiers to trigger a devastating rock slide he had prepared in advance. Upon witnessing the deaths of hundreds of people, Chihiro feels incredibly guilty and demands for Hiiragi to explain himself. The strategist coldly answers that their enemies' deaths are necessary sacrifices to protect their flying ship. He then guides the party down the safest and quickest mountain path. The flying ship safely arrives in Kumano and Chihiro decides to take a break by going to the ship's outdoor observatory. As she adores a nearby nest of baby barn swallows, Hiiragi arrives to chat with her. When the princess rejoices over the chicks, he informs her that their mother was left behind when the flying ship left Izumo. It is only a matter of time before the chicks starve and perish. Chihiro, who refuses to leave them, wants to nurture them despite his warnings of their destiny. He gives into her pleas and assigns a few soldiers to routinely feed the chicks in their absence. Hiiragi then privately explains his past battle with the Black Dragon to her after they meet Sainokimi, who still doesn't trust him due to his past betrayal to Nakatsu Kuni. Mudgala and his ferocious army soon pose a threat to Kumano. Again, Chihiro decides to rely on Hiiragi's tactics to secure their victory. He relies on images from Futsuhiko's dream earlier the same morning, bidding the army to immediately withdraw to their flying ship. Once he procures an eccentric urn, Hiiragi is guided by Futsuhiko's dream to the nearby stream. The strategist sets the urn adrift and a thick fog travels towards the Tokoyo no Kuni camp. Hiiragi asks their Himuka allies to scout and they promptly return with their report: the enemy army has fallen into a deep slumber. Nothing rouses them, as if they were dead. When Chihiro and company observe the spectacle themselves, Mudgala is reported missing from the enemy ranks. Hiiragi simply ignores the search for the general's whereabouts, stating that Mudgala is destined to die with or without their intervention. He instead congratulates Chihiro for her bloodless victory, ushering the princess to raise morale for their men by formally announcing the results. Kumano is safe and the flying ship finally lands near Nakatsu Kuni's capital, Kashihara. Before the battle begins, Chihiro wants to check on the chicks. Hiiragi stops her from seeing the nest, reporting that the birds perished earlier the same morning. He urges her to not mourn for them, stating that her kindness to them allowed them to have comforting end. Hiiragi vaguely wonders if he will have the same treatment yet quickly excuses himself. Later, Sainokimi advises for Chihiro's ritual cleansing and prayer to the gods to bless their victory. She is left by herself to attend to her duties, but the princess worries over Hiiragi's words earlier in the day. Chihiro decides to talk about her anxieties to him and finds him stargazing over a cliff. He encourages her to believe in the future foretold for her, in which she calls the White Dragon to secure their victory and lives to become the Queen of Nakatsu Kuni. He gives her the Byakko of Earth dragon gem to protect her. The strategist hushes her concerns for his safety by reminding her to continue her prayer. As Hiiragi stated, Chihiro and company win the battle of Kashihara and walk through Yomi no Kuni. Hiiragi stops her from accidentally entering the path towards the Loophole of Time and elaborates on its dangers if the portal is used carelessly. He states that it will only send her back to their first meeting, urging her to focus on the future rather than the past. Fighting the Black Dragon in Tokoyo no Kuni, the dragon god is wounded from combat yet still poses a threat to Chihiro. Believing in Hiiragi's words, however, the princess uses the dragon gem he gave her to summon the White Dragon. Confused by the sudden awakening of his other half, the Black Dragon concedes defeat and the White Dragon doesn't absorb Chihiro as its sacrifice. Hiiragi is pleased to finally witness the legendary dragon god himself and thanks her for fulfilling her duties as a priestess. The victorious army returns to the mystical underground passageway, yet Hiiragi informs his comrades to return home without him. Kazahaya, aware of the Akasha's contents, warns him to reconsider. Chihiro questions their strange behavior when a cave-in suddenly interrupts their conversation. Hiiragi shields her from the falling debris and is mortally wounded. He explains in his dying breaths that these events are unavoidable, and his fate was known to him long ago. He has been destined to foster Chihiro's ascension but not live to see it himself. Hiiragi cherishes Chihiro's tears for him before he dies beside her. Kazahaya and company clear away the debris and Tooya's healing can do nothing to reverse the damage. Refusing to accept his death, Chihiro runs to the Loophole of Time. In spite of being warned of its dangers, she enters it to create a future in which Hiiragi lives. She is transported back to the start of the game within the modern world. She immediately leaves her school to find a past Hiiragi. When she explains that she comes from an alternate future, the past Hiiragi is moved when he realizes she came back for him. Once he grasps the Byakko of Earth dragon gem, the past Hiiragi gains the memories of his alternate future self. Determined to not sadden her a second time, he joins her in her wild gambit against fate. Chihiro plans to use the natural entrance to Yomi no Kuni found at modern day Mount Miminashi. By using the passageway, the pair can then challenge the Black Dragon when it is still encased in Ichinohime's seal. To prevent inevitable protest to their scheme, they avoid contact with the past Kazahaya or Nagi. Hiiragi guides her to Yomi no Kuni's hidden location and escorts her to Tokoyo no Kuni. As the couple encourages one another with motivating pep talk, Ichinohime's spirit appears before them with a shower of peach blossoms. She apologizes for placing the burden on Chihiro, but she is proud of her younger sister. Her spirit disappears after she asks Hiiragi to protect her sibling from danger. Though the dragon god is indeed weakened, its powers are still overwhelming to mortals. It quickly paralyzes the couple before they even draw their weapons to attack it. Before they despair, the White Kirin shields them and weakens the Black Dragon's strengths with its divine blessings. Disappearing with a flash of light, Chihiro and Hiiragi are then able to properly wound the Black Dragon. After a grueling battle, the dragon god is defeated by the couple and vanishes from Tokoyo no Kuni. The land's lush fields of greenery is properly restored and the war between the two countries ends. Celebrating their paramount success, the couple share a tender moment in the fields of Tokoyo no Kuni. In his epilogue scenario, Chihiro reigns as Nakatsu Kuni's new queen and is taking a break from her duties. Hiiragi had been missing from the country for weeks, so she is pleasantly surprised when she sees him near the palace gates. He replies that he simply returned to gaze upon the beautiful spring of peace flourishing under her rule. Chihiro expects him to continue helping her, but he counters that his services are no longer needed. Hiiragi compliments her on her beauty before he instantly disappears. As Chihiro paces around looking for him, he believes she can live happily without him and hopes for their distant reunion. Based on the particular wording of his soliloquy, it's implied that Hiiragi's death is unavoidable in any timeline. He likely died in secret, and Chihiro had finished talking with his ghost. His Aizouban extra event takes place during the winter. Chihiro is queen and the Akasha no longer exist in this timeloop. Hiiragi is entertaining himself with a game of Chaturanga with Oshihito; his stubborn opponent refuses to lose as it means "the queen" will fall into the one-eyed man's hands. Futsuhiko is moved by their fighting spirit; Nagi thinks he's being delusional. The general tries but he still loses five games straight to Hiiragi. The trio excuse themselves from his quarters to let him continue his work. His new occupation is royal historian as he chronicles the world's history and reign for future generations. Hiiragi has writer's block at the moment and dozes off as he recounts the morning. He hears a bell and pales when he hears a scream coming from Chihiro's quarters. Hiiragi hopes he is overreacting yet falls into despair when he discovers her dead figure. Jolting awake, Hiiragi realizes he was dreaming and feels that it could have been a premonition of the near future. He hears the same bell from his dream and hurries out of his room with the hopes of preventing his dream's results. As he runs towards the same spot with a panicked outburst, he is surprised to see Chihiro and company wishing him a happy birthday with dishes she had made for him. Hiiragi laughs in relief as the surprise party she had prepared for him commences. Nagi and company thought they were clever enough to keep the location a secret from him, yet the strategist slyly remarks that he has his methods. As everyone enjoys the festivities, Hiiragi steps outside to take in the night breeze. Chihiro eventually joins him to ask about his first words to her, and he blames it on an awful dream he had. He is assured by the warmth of her hands on his shoulder and he draws her into an embrace as comfort. Hiiragi elaborates that his previous dreams were destined to become a reality; since this one was completely off, he figures he has lost the ability to foresee the future. Yet the loss does not discourage him for confessing his dearest feelings for her unpredictability and the era of peace she has led. When he returns to his quarters, he gains the desire to write about the happiness he has felt on this birthday. Character Information Development Although the Eight Guardians are meant to share the same thread of fate, Ruby Party members wanted to have him act as a contrast to other Byakko of Earth. A motif with the other guardians is to "show some skin", so Hiiragi was conceptualized to reveal nothing about his physique. The Star Clan characters prior to his debut all followed a purple flower motif with their names. The wisteria, aster, and viola were used; the fifth title's fan disc would continue this trait with the gentian. Rather than follow this pattern Ruby Party members chose to name Hiiragi after a plant which has violet or blackish fruit. They had hoped to conceal his identity as a Star Clan member with his name to surprise fans of the series. Hiiragi's strategies throughout the game references various stories in Japanese mythology. The boulder trap is a callback to Ookuninushinomikoto embracing a boulder against his elder brothers, and his sleeping strategy refers to an archaic method of driving fish out of rivers. Personality Never one to reveal his hand, Hiiragi has a habit of starting quandary. He is quite wordy about his opinions –which he expresses in a roundabout and facetious manner– and is guilty of dancing around the topic of his true message. Since he mainly implies that he is targeting the negative and demeaning qualities of a person, other people frequently misinterpret him to be snide and condescending. His close friends and comrades often need to stand in his defense. They are aware that Hiiragi is merely entertaining himself with his fanciful word play and may even chide him for his bad habit. He personally admits his tomfoolery to be purposeful and may occasionally offer his apologies in the form of light-hearted praise. Most people accept him to be a strange if well-meaning ally. There are none who question his abilities, however, whether they be friend or foe. He seemingly reads the battlefield with impeccable accuracy, and every plan he offers succeeds without fail. He is methodically ruthless and efficient, rarely sparing mercy to those opposing his master. During his training days, he used these skills to win nearly all of his Chaturanga matches. When he defected, his strategies were also used to antagonize many of his fellow countrymen. While Oshihito holds a grudge for his past betrayal, Hiiragi jests about his comrade's hatred towards him. He playfully treats the general with the same childish coddling during their training days to intentionally infuriate Oshihito. Even after he proves himself as a comrade in the Nakatsu Kuni army, Oshihito continues to share a love-hate relationship with the strategist. Hiiragi appears to be a jolly trickster, but it is a superficial disguise to cope with the knowledge of a condemned fate. In his earlier youth, he would have been curious about the gods' will and examine it with an eye of skepticism. Ever since he failed to save Ichinohime and Habarihiko's lives, the strategist crushed his optimism under the pressure of regretful self-guilt. Shell-shocked by the experience, Hiiragi has completely lost the impulse to question the gods; every mortal acts as their puppets with no right to pretend defiance. Rationalizing that every fate he has read is inevitable, he chooses to obscure his burden and instead focuses on using whatever resources he can to serve his current purpose in the present. Though he tries to hide it, Hiiragi privately desires to revive the hopeful vigor of his past self. When he is addressing Chihiro, Hiiragi's words lose their cynical edge to be resoundingly sweet and subservient. He calls her his master (我が君, waga-kimi) as soon as meets her, which understandably confuses her in their first meeting. To him, he has known his entire life that he would be her servant and cherishes her as his long anticipated master. He never openly lies to her and freely gushes extolment for her in a manner which borderlines self-degradation. Hiiragi expects nothing in return for his devotion and simply wants to enrich his time beside her. Once she echoes his past hope of fighting against the future, she breaks his perceived image of her written within Akasha. His endearment for her reaches a personal level as she continues to trust him, grateful to know her intimate feelings for him. Although he knows he cannot stay beside her for long, he genuinely wishes for her happiness in a peaceful reign as it is proof that he once existed. Character Symbolism His symbolic color is moegi, a shade of yellow-green. Its namesake is the charming shades of greenery during the spring. The color is often tied to attractive young women due to fads created in the Heian period. Its darker shades have been interpreted to represent the cooling shadows found within a grass field, arguably being heralded as a calming color. Hiiragi's namesake and symbolic item is the Chinese holly, a flowering plant which only blossoms in the winter. The plant is one of the focuses for an old Japanese wives tale for driving away ogres from entering a household during the Bean Throwing Festival. Residents of a home are warned to tie the sharp leaves of the plant to raw sardine heads and to place the charm above the home's entrance. The smell is considered appalling to the demons and keeps them from entering. Alternatively it's said the holly's leaves can puncture the tall demon's eyes to drive them back. The folktale is argued to tie into a Chinese belief that firecrackers and the holly can scare away demons. The Japanese namesake of the Chinese holly, hiiragi, is thought to have several different origins. One of which includes an archaic reading for the word "stabbing pain", as a direct reference to the leaves' sharpness throughout the year. Their pointy ends are measured as the seasons pass, and a higher emphasis of syllables is synonymous to how painful the contact is with the leaves. Another origin states that it gained its name due to its proposed holy effects for detracting demons and rodents. Once the plant loses its prickled thorns with age, it is romanticized to have "fulfilled its duty". The plant is also argued to be named after a weapon mentioned in the Kofun, Hihiragi Eight Thronged Pike, a weapon said to have been wielded by Yamato-takeru-no-mikoto. Hihiragi is thought to be an abbreviation of Hihiragi-no-sono-hana-mazumi-no-kami, a minor deity mentioned in the Furukoto Fumi. The deity allegedly gave the weapon to the legendary prince. While it is named a pike in ancient times, the later Tokugawa shogunate would later interpret the weapon as an ode to the unknown-yet-beautiful ''kenbishi''. Their vassals then accepted the weapon and the holly as a protective charm for the Tokugawa legacy and became a popular icon for several clan crests. Within the flower language, the Chinese holly symbolizes foresight. It can also be interpreted as a flower of caution, rigidness, or intelligence. Quotes *"Nothing is more important than that sweet suiting your tastes. I'm surprised you devoured it without warning. Should I invoke some incantation so they be exclusive to you? One that would draw my master's eyes only to me... (chuckles) I jest. If you possess such a spell, you have already cast it long ago." *"I'm happy to know my master cares for me so." *"Order me as you will. Do with me as you wish." *"The battle was so quick, it feels like it was missing something." *"I wanted to see you up close. Does that make me selfish?" *"You're so sly. You say such encouragement with such a cold gleam in your eyes." *"You're so adorable, my princess. I just want to lock you up and keep you for myself." *"Believe in my words, my master. I am loyal only to you." *"Milady's victory has already been decided. No, I should say it has been destined." *"Please don't speak so ill of people. It causes my master unneeded stress. Oh, were you referring to me? Then fear not. You shall see with your own eyes what I speak." *"Be it the blue sky which endeavors to encompass the land or the golden sun bringing warmth with its rays, nothing can hope to conceal the stars. When they fell in Tokoyo no Kuni... it was though the world had not even blinked." *"The time for dreaming is over. It is my duty to ensure the dream's end." *"There is no need for me beside you. Rather, my eye can no longer reflect the future, Milady." *"Ah, Oshihito. Please do not patronize my master this time. My words were the cause for luring her here. If you wish to place blame, then I shall gladly accept it." :"... Fine, if you want it so badly. How about trying to put on a good face for once?" :"Oshihito...?" :"And I told you before to stop treating me like a child. I won't say it a third time. ... Let's go." :"... I never thought I would see the day when the the child I helped raise would be the one to talk sense into me." ::~~Hiiragi and Oshihito *"Let's go. I want to be with you, Hiiragi." :"... You would?" :"I came here to create a living future for you. If this is our first step for that goal, then it wouldn't have any meaning if we don't do this together." :"Priestess... (chuckles) How strange, my heart is pounding. Perhaps it's because this is a future not inscribed in legends." :"... Are you scared?" :"Hardly. There is nothing for me to fear when I walk beside you. We head towards a battle unknown to me... and it's riveting." ::~~Chihiro and Hiiragi Fighting Style Hiiragi possesses no outstanding stats or physical attacks, meaning that he might not be ideal to have for grueling boss battles. His strength primarily lies in his supplementary abilities and spell list. Many of his abilities focus on crippling the competition or supporting Chihiro's capabilities, which may serve the player's purposes. Once his abilities are optimized, he can be the tricky character of the main party. Hiiragi can boost his vitality, defense, magic power, speed, and will power to Level 5 within the menu screen. Here are his optimized stats: :Attack - 74 :Defense - 84 :Magic - 89 :Speed - 85 Special Abilities The following lists other abilities Hiiragi can learn by using the Five Elements the party gathers. Magic Here are the spells Hiiragi can cast in the game. *'Kouha Zan' (光破斬) - Moderate Metal magic. Can only perform when Chihiro is not in the party. *'Kaiei Kyouha' (界映鏡破) - Stronger Metal magic. Requires Chihiro to be in the party. *'Meisei Rinne' (冥星輪廻) - Strong Metal magic on a single target. Build four star bonds with Chihiro. *'Byakko Shoukan' (白虎召喚) - Summons Byakko to hit all enemies. Usable after Chapter 3. Chihiro must have Futushiko and Hiiragi in the party with two stars of affection. *'Shinen Zetsumu' (深淵絶夢) - Water magic which hits all enemies. Must have Chihiro, Asvin, and Tooya in the party. Chihiro must talk to Asvin in any story path he is recruited and must have two stars of affection with these characters to unlock it. *'Gandan Ranbu' (岩断嵐舞) - Earth magic which hits all enemies. Must have Chihiro, Oshihito, and Kazahaya in the party. Chihiro must talk to Kazahaya in Chapter 4 and must have two stars of affection with these characters to unlock it. *'Tengen Shousha' (天幻晶射) - Metal magic which hits all enemies. Must have Chihiro, Tooya, and Sazaki in the party. Chihiro must talk to Sazaki in Chapter 4 and must have two stars of affection with these characters to unlock it. Category: Haruka Characters